Talk:Zombie (2)/@comment-5082120-20130404014712
Wow... So I was sitting in my basement watching tv, and my brother comes down is like "I just want to charge my phone then I'm going to the gym". So I have him like 5 minutes and he brought down 3 slices pizza for himself. So he starts to relax on the couch and starts watching a different show. So I'm telling him to leave and he just sits there like an idiot saying "hush...". I kept on saying it so I just started to scream at him to get out. And here I am screaming my lungs off like some weirdo. And he's just being stupid AGAIN! So I yell to my arenas and my dad starts yelling and soon my dad got out of control and started slamming doors (broke the door frame off on one) and screaming at my brother to go to the f*#king gym. And once again my brother sits there with no expression on his face. So I eventually go upstairs and my dad is yelling so I tell him to stop cause he was just overreacting. (Look I love my dad to death and yes I'm one of those sweetheart daughters that call him daddy and hug and kiss him all the time, but I just can't believe my family acted like this.) I go upstairs and my mom is telling me that my brother needs to get out of the basement... But wait here's the part that just freaked me out p... BOTH my parents started yelling and swearing at me making me look like a fool in front of my brother (who's turning 21 in less then a week but still acts like a 4 year old). So I went to my parents bedroom to watch tv (cause I always do that because someone always ends up taking the tv from me after 30 minutes.) and as soon as I lay down on the bed all I hear is my dad screaming at me to get out of his room, I told him I was getting out and I asked him where should I watch tv now? And all of a sudden he comes charging at me running up the stairs so I'm yelling at him to stop so he goes into his room once again slams the door and starts slamming the drawers rope his dresser. I'm just in shock of how my parents just treated me... I just don't know what to do. They have no idea what my brother says to me. He's always telling me that I'm fat and chubby when I'm not even that chubby. He's telling me to get active and go to the gym... Ummm last time I checked I'm 13, and it's allergy season so I don't think so. And the worse thing is my parents are completely clueless. Right now I'm just laying in my bed crying that I'm messing up my family and I keep on hearing my fathers words "what happened to my baby girl" I just uhhhh idk what to do anymore. :( btw if you read this whole message your awesome <3